Regret & Forgiveness
by GamerWriterArtist
Summary: An alternate take of the events after Tree Haven is burned down. Shade never gets lost in the storm, having made it, along with his colony, to the island where he first meets Marina. Ridden with guilt, Shade slowly falls into depression over the incident. But when Chinook harshly criticizes him for his reckless decision, Shade finally snaps. What will happen?
1. The Truth Comes Out

Ch. 1

He felt awful.

No.

He felt horrible.

Why had he done it? Why did he have to make a dare to see the sun?

Just to finally feel superior to Chinook? To look brave for Todd and Breeze? Just for his own wonder at what the sun actually looks like?

Shade sniffed softly, wiping the back of his wing across his snout. He hugged his legs closer to himself, his wings providing warmth like his mother's own wings did when they slept for the day. He had flown off into the island's forest by himself ever since his colony decided to roost for the night. It wasn't only so he could have some time alone to himself. But also to get away from the other adults.

Unlike everyone else, Ariel was more forgiving of her son's actions, telling him that Tree Haven burning down wasn't his fault. But the other adults...they weren't so happy. Not only angry and resenting to Shade, but he heard most of them muttering that Frieda should have handed him over to General Brutus when she had the chance. Otherwise, Tree Haven would still be standing.

Ears drooping and foldng back, Shade buried his muzzle below his forearms, shutting his eyes tightly. Tears of regret threatened to fall, but he struggled to hold them back. But his softly quivering lip and trembling chest told him otherwise.

"M-maybe they're right..." Shade whispered, opening his eyes to look at the vast ocean near the shore, "I should of just let the owls take me. Then...everyone would still have a home." He rubbed his shoulders, the cool autumn air blowing against him coldly. He shivered from it, though he didn't care.

"Why did I have to look at the sun?" He muttered to himself, sighing heavily.

Closing his eyes, Shade listened to the sounds of the water washing against the shore. His blonde hair blew gently in the breeze. Though from the recent storm his colony had flown through, his large bang fell limp in several seperate strands, most of them covering his right eye.

He had to wonder if it was worth being around his colony any longer. Most of the adults casted looks of utter resentment and judgement at Shade whenever he caught their glances. Other newborns, even Todd and Breeze, weren't allowed to be near him or talk to him.

And Chinook. He remembered vividly the cold look he was given when Tree Haven was burned down. Looking down at Shade from a tree limb above him. His brow furrowed in a scowl. If anyone would give him a hard time for Nocturna knows how long, it would be Chinook. Shade clenched his fist. Not only was he feeling guilty, but he was feeling angry at him, too.

_"I would've caught it if you didn't fly in and take it from me!"_

_"Could've, would've, should've!"_

He had taken his food from him, just because he was smaller.

_"Your father was bad luck! He was a trouble maker AND a coward!"_

_"My father was not a coward!...You fruit bat."_

He also insulted Shade's father. He didn't know if those things Chinook said were true. But he hated it when he talked bad about him.

Shade gritted his teeth together tightly. How dare he insult his father and his size for his own amusement.

Scowling from the bitter memories, the sound of wingbeats drew near him. Shade's ears pricked up at the new sounds, turning his head around to see who they belonged to.

His face fell when he saw two familiar faces.

"Todd. Breeze." He said neutrally, watching as the two newborns roosted on a tree limb not too far above him.

"Evening." Breeze muttered, looking glumly at Shade.

"Shade." Todd greeted quietly. They both looked exhausted from the trip, but also forlorn and almost sad looking.

"Well well well."

Shade flinched. He knew this voice.

"If it isn't the runty lawbreaker, Shade Silverwing." Chinook sneered as he landed right next the smaller bat, a scowl fresh on his face.

"Chinook." Shade muttered, averting his gaze. He really didn't want to deal with his rival right now.

"What are you doing out here on your own? Waiting for an owl to come out and take you? Hmph, I wish it were possible. If only Tree Haven was still standing when it does." The larger Silverwing growled, noticeably agitated at mentioning their once perfect summer home.

"Not now, please, Chinook. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Shade sighed, turning around to take flight.

A rough claw grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back with a startled yell.

"Well that's too bad, runt." Chinook growled, getting right up to his face, pushing Shade onto his back toward's the trunk of the tree, "Because there's something I need to get off my chest. What makes you think that seeing the sun, would make any difference of what I think about you? Huh? Did you think, that just because your a runt that saw the sun, that it would make you more tougher than me?"

Shade got up onto his feet, only to be roughly shoved by Chinook again. Todd and Breeze shared anxious glances toward's each other, watching the scene unfold between two bitter rivals.

"N-no! That wasn't it at all, Chinook! I-I was...just curious about why we weren't allowed to see it!" He lied, hoping that Chinook would buy it.

"Don't lie to me, runt! I know that's not the real reason you dared to see the sun! It was because I was bigger than you, wasn't it? It was because I insulted your worthless father!"

Shade wasn't sure what it was, but somewhere deep inside him, an uncontrollable emotion was bubbling up to the surface. As if reacting to Chinook's heartless words, "Don't. Talk about him like that, Chinook." Shade tried to yell out, but only managing to growl it out.

"Or what? You going to bite me, runt? Your father was never around when you were born! Like I said before, and I'll say it again. Your father...was a trouble maker. I bet you get most of your bad luck from him."

"Chinook...stop." Shade whispered, struggling to keep his emotions in check. The remarks about his father stabbed themselves deep into his mind. They couldn't be true. His eyes threatened to release the tears building from Chinook's harsh and condesending words.

"Chinook, I think he gets the point," Todd spoke out, Breeze looked between the three male newborns worriedly, "Why don't we just go back to the colony and-"

"Stay out of this, Todd! This little runt needs to know his place!" He snarled, nearly backing Shade up against the trunk of the tree, "Your nothing but a trouble maker like your father. Your nothing but a small, insignificant, little bat that can't fly for a hundred winbeats without clinging to your mom like a newborn. You got our home burned down just because you wanted to look at the sun! Just so you wanted to show me up!"

"Chinook...p-please..." Shade began to whimper, tears starting to overflow, clenching his quivering fists.

"You know what?" Chinook growled, oblivious and uncaring for the smaller bat's emotions, "I was right. Your nothing but a trouble maker. You are nothing but a bat that burnt down our home. Your just a runt that can barely take care of himself. Our colony has enough problems without the likes of you flying around here." Chinook leaned in closer to Shade's face, speaking the last words firmly. As if to ensure he was heard.

He couldn't stand it any longer. His breath quivered from anger and severe guilt boiling inside him. Shutting his eyes, pitifully folding his ears back, Shade crouched into a quivering ball. He was going to snap at any moment. If Chinook said another word, he would lose it. He just needed to endure it a little longer, then he would be left alone.

"Your father would be ashamed to have a weak son like you." Chinook breathed out.

...

Something finally snapped.

...

_**"FLAP OFF, CHINOOK!"**_

Shade finally screamed out, causing the older Silverwing to draw back with wide eyes. A look of pure disbelief spread across his face. Even Todd and Breeze couldn't believe it.

Not only did Shade finally snap. But he had just cursed at Chinook.

"Shade! Stop-" Breeze fretfully reached a wing out to him, but Todd placed his claw on her wrist. A calm but weary look met her eyes.

"No, let him." He quietly muttered.

"I am so...so..._SO_ sorry about Tree Haven, Chinook! I _AM_!" Shade yelled out, brows tightly furrowed in pained expression, "A-and I know I screwed up! But _stop_ pushing me around and _stop _insulting me and my dad! I never asked to be this small! I never wanted to be without a father for most of my life!"

Chinook brought his scowl back. He opened his mouth to try rebuff Shade's words. Only to be cut off again by the distraught Silverwing.

"_NO!_ You know your own dad is alive, Chinook! You see him...every...day." Shade croaked, tears running freely down his face. Months up pent up emotions from the teasing and the hatred he felt to Chinook whenever he insulted and criticized his father, were finally pouring out of him "I never even got to know my own dad, or even see him, or even know if he ever loved me or my mother." He looked to Chinook, his vision blurred from his tears, envy for the older Silverwing evident in his eyes, "Do you get that? My dad is gone, but at least you have yours."

Chinook's face softened up lightly. He never even thought about it that way before. He never even took it into consideration.

"My dad never made it back to Tree Haven. He could be...alive or dead or...captured by owls or worse and _I don't know! So give me a break!_" He forcefully yelled out, his voice growing hoarse from the effort of keeping his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was to burst into tears right in front of them.

Todd kept his weary glance at Shade, but now focused it on his former friend. Breeze had a claw to her mouth, a hurt and sorrowful expression etched into her face.

Chinook didn't know what to think at that moment. His eyes wandered from Shade, to the bark of the tree limb near his feet, to another branch near a distant tree. He looked back up, hesitantly reaching a claw forward toward's Shade. He had his head hung low, taking deep, quivering breaths.

"Shade...I..." Chinook spoke up, placing his claw onto his shoulder gently, "I didn't-"

His claw was forcefully pushed away, earning a judging glance from the smaller Silverwing. Chinook gave him a look like he had been hit in the face.

Shade only shook his head slowly, his gaze filled with the pure hate and envy he had for the older newborn. With a deep breath, Shade took off as fast as his wings could carry him.

"Shade, wait! I-!" Chinook held his wing out to him, but could only watch as he disappeared into the trees.

He could only stare off to where Shade had disappeared into the foliage.

A sniffle brought his attention back, making him look up to where the other newborns were watching them. Breeze wiped a tear away from her eye, now having a full idea of what Shade was suffering through. She wouldn't look at him.

"I...can't believe I ever looked up to you." She whispered, her voice breaking from the emotional strain. Chinook could only flatten his ears in guilt, watching as Breeze took off from her roost, flying back to where their colony were roosting. Shade had taken off farther away from them.

The only one left was Todd. Chinook, for some odd reason, couldn't meet his gaze. But he could feel it. The portly Silverwing only giving him a cold, hard frown. Spreading his wings, he took flight after Breeze. He was left standing by himself. The dark-blue Silverwing could feel something building inside him. It was in his chest. A lump was forming in his throat. He took a deep, shaky breath, spreading out his wings. With a small grunt, he was in the air.

As the moon's light began to shine down on the small island, Chinook slowly made his way back to the colony. He had to take his time getting back.

The tears clouding his vision made it difficult for him to see properly. The words he had briefly shared with Todd during their flight to the island were starting to ring clearly in his head.

_This is as much _your_ fault as it is Shade's._

_Just remember. I _know _what you did._

* * *

He just wanted to hide.

He wanted to just disappear.

It would make the colony happy, no less.

They wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

No runt to worry about messing things up even more.

Shade's throat had grown raw and sore from his griefed sobs, his eyes still wet and brimming with tears as he flew. His wings were growing numb and cold, having been working as hard as him to try and fly as far into the island as he could. The autumn air was much colder during the night. He needed to find somewhere he could roost. Hopefully someplace where nobody would find him.

Sniffling softly, he banked his wings and flew toward's a large pine tree, and carefully studied it's trunk. After a couple of minutes, having to go faster after hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance, he managed to find a good sized hollow, enough for him to fit and roost. But after what had happened, the depression and guilt even heavier than before, all Shade could do was rest his back against the wall of the hollow, and sit down. Hugging his legs closer to his chest, Shade looked out of the tree's hollow, the rain beginning to fall, and the thunder coming in shorter bursts. The blonde haired Silverwing could only gulp heavily, letting out a saddened breath, nuzzling his nose into his wings.

_Maybe Chinook's right_, he whimpered in his mind, fresh tears beginning to fall down his muzzle, _I should've let the owls take me..._

Burying his face into his wings, Shade began to softly cry, his bottled up emotions flowing free. But the heaviness never went away.

Having broken an ancient law, the guilt was bound to stay with him forever.

* * *

_Where is he? He should've been back by now_, Ariel wondered aloud as she waited by a knothole in an old oak tree they had found when they reached the island.

She had to admit. It would make a beautiful new Tree Haven. It was quite roomy, too. She had been standing outside for awhile now, keeping watch for her son whenever he decided to return. Though he was grounded for seeing the sun, she had to let him go have some time for himself ever since the original Tree Haven was burnt down. Shade had been down ever since, and didn't speak much the entire flight from the northern forests. A few of the females had gone out to hunt for their pups, as well as some of the older newborns who wanted to stretch their wings. Her ear twitched at the sound of wing beats. Ariel turned to the source with a hopeful look. It was only Breeze and Todd. Sighing in disappointment, she went back to keeping watch in other directions. But she had to do a double-take. Breeze was sniffling softly, as if she had been crying the whole flight over. She flew past Ariel before she could ask what was wrong, followed by an unusually quiet and grim looking Todd. He gave her a soft passing glance before disappearing into the knothole.

After waiting a few more minutes, she had caught sight of another winged figure coming toward's the tree.

"Shade?" She called out.

The figure seemed to stop, remaining in place for a few seconds before flying closer. Her hope was dashed once again when she realized who it was. She recognized the light and dark-blue fur and hair. The bat landed in front of her.

"Oh, Chinook." She breathed, closing her eyes, "Sorry, I...thought you were Shade."

He remained quiet, rubbing a claw to his shoulder. She couldn't help but notice the redness in his eyes, and the wet trails going down his cheeks.

"Chinook? What's wrong?" Ariel stepped forward and laid a claw on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch.

"Ariel...I..." His voice cracked, head looking towards the ground in a pitiful manner.

She raised an eyebrow, bringing her other claw up to his chin, gently turning him so his face was leveled with her own. "Chinook, what happened?"

"I...I'm so...so sorry." He muttered, shutting his eyes tight, "I messed up...big time."

"What do you mean? Where's Shade?" She asked, trying to figure out what he was apologizing for.

"I-It's about him. I...I'm sorry. I...it's my fault. Not Shade's." He quivered, his red puffy eyes turning to Ariel's, "It's been my fault since Tree Haven."

Ariel could only look at Chinook with a knowing, but stern look. Chinook breathed in deeply, drawing out a strained sigh.

"It...all started before the owls came. Before Shade even...saw the sun."

The more Chinook began to recount the events that led to his position, the more guilt that began to build as Ariel face melted from confused. To concerned.

Eventually it became a mix of shock and...what looked like utter disdain.


	2. Past Crimes

Ch. 2

Chinook couldn't bare to look at Ariel. For several minutes, he had explained in detail about the true cause of Shade's rash decision on breaking an ancient law. As well as the spoken words he had said to the smaller newborn before he had flown off. Chinook kept his gaze glued to the bark by his feet, ears flattened back in a pitiful and guilty gesture.

Ariel wasn't sure what to feel for the newborn. Angry? Dissapointed? Hurt? Maybe all three emotions at once. Not only did Chinook make her son's life miserable for being the runt of the colony, but he had also bad-mouthed her husband openly to Shade. Squinting her eyes shut, the female could only rest her head into the palms of her claws, letting out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe it. Chinook would never say those things. But the way he was acting the entire time he explained the situation to her, was enough to convince her.

"Ariel...I...", She flinched at the broken, fragile voice, "I'm sorry...I know I-"

"Save it, Chinook." She cut him off, turning sharply to him, her piercing gaze making the dark-blue Silverwing draw his wing back. She couldn't stop a hateful scowl from forming, stepping right up to Chinook, her gaze boring straight into his own eyes, "I cannot believe you. I thought you were a good pup. I thought you were a promised Silverwing, growing up to be just like your father. But from what you just told me...I was wrong. Your nothing like your father, Chinook. Your a show-off. A bully. I can't believe I thought you were just causing minor problems. I should've talked to your parents when I had the chance." She growled out, pointing a claw into Chinook's chest with every word. Any amount of respect she had for the newborn before was gone. She only saw a bat who had gotten joy out of tormenting Shade for his own amusement. "I'm going to speak to your mother right now, Chinook. After that we're going to look for Shade when the storm settles." Ariel growled, spreading her wings and beginning her ascent to her chosen roost, "We'll see if your allowed to join in the search."

Chinook watched as she disappeared into the upper levels of the hollow, jaw quivering with heavy guilt. Rubbing his eyes to dry the tears, he followed suite. He had to face his punishment sooner or later. He couldn't help but think that he deserved it, after all. He passed by numerous roosts, most of which had females grooming and cleaning their pups, or were taking a short nap. On his way up he passed Breeze and Todd's roosts. Breeze had her muzzle buried in her mother's chest, shoulders quivering as the older female was trying to comfort her. She looked worried and confused, thinking that she was grieving over Tree Haven. But Todd...he never saw the chubby Silverwing like this. He was on his own, his parents having gone out to hunt.

But he was coldly glaring at him as he flew by.

Chinook turned away. The sound of a hushed conversation reaching his ears as he neared the top of the hollow. Reaching his roost, the first sight was Ariel, tensely whispering to his mother, Isis. She had a look of shock and realization on her face. Chinook landed as softly as he could, before his mother finally turned in his direction. Her face hardened into a disappointed and angered frown.

"Chinook! Is it true what Ariel had just told me?!" Isis asked in pure, mother-like, anger. Like a newborn who was caught doing something completely forbidden. He could only hang his head in shame.

"Yes, mom." He sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island...**

Hours went by as the storm blew throughout the island. The rain wasn't too bad, but the winds and the lightning were relentless. Luckily the tree Shade chose to roost in was strong, barely moving despite the strength of the howling winds. The newborn was sleeping peacefully, having emotionally exhausted himself awhile ago. Every few seconds, his ears would twitch at the slightest sound over the rain. Whether it was a twig breaking off one of the larger branches, or a distant rumble of thunder. After an hour had passed, the storm had reduced to just gentle rumbles of thunder, though the rain only eased up a tad.

The sound of faint wing beats reached his ears.

He perked up, glancing out of the knothole. Who would be flying in this kind of weather?

_The storm must've been pretty short_, Shade thought to himself tiredly, stretching his wings with a groan, his back and neck making a few satisfied pops. Though he had to admit, it was better sleeping from the ceiling than on the floor.

The wing beats were getting closer, enough for Shade to finally turn his head around in anticipation. Who was it? His mother? He _had_ stayed out for quite awhile. But he hoped it wasn't Chinook. He didn't want to have anything to do with him. The wings got closer and closer. Edging their way to the tree.

Then they stopped. Shade couldn't help but hold his breath. Had they landed?

Only the sound of the wind and the rain followed. But a soft scratching began. Like something crawling on the bark of the tree. The Silverwing kept his eye on the top area of the knothole, expecting someone to poke their head out. The scratching came closer and closer.

It stopped again. A pair of claws gripped the top of the hole, making Shade freeze. What happened next, he wasn't expecting. The unknown bat actually swung itself upside down, head looking up as soon as the rest of it's body passed a certain point in the momentum. All he got was a face full of orange fur, and bright green eyes looking into his own blue ones.

A high, most likely a female, voice he didn't know, cheerfully greeted him.

"Hey there!"

"AAH!" Shade yelled out, unintentionally flinging himself backwards, hitting his head on the wall. The orange bat drew in a hiss of breath, wincing at the spill the Silverwing took. Blinking the stars out of his vision, Shade rubbed his head in mild pain.

_Great...as if I don't feel bad enough already_, He thought bitterly as he stood up and looked at the new visitor. He couldn't help but study the features of this bat. She was a female by the shape of her face, but he also noticed the different muzzle and ear shape. Her golden locks hung in three large and wavy bangs. Two hung on the right side of her face, and one on the left. Shade scrunched his face in concentration. There was a specific name his mother used for these kind. What was it? The orange bat tilted her head in curiosity as Shade struggled to remember the species name. He immediately brightened up.

"Ah! A Lightwing!" He declared, pointing at the supposed 'Lightwing'.

Her face immediately shifted into a deadpan stare.

"No? Not Lightwing?" Shade asked, feeling uncomfortable from her look.

"I think you mean 'Bright'wing, short stuff. You almost had it, by the looks of it." She smirked, wrapping herself in her wings.

_Short stuff?_

"I'm not that short!" Shade growled, once again feeling a little more worse.

"What kind of bat are you?"

"Huh?"

"I already told you I'm a Brightwing. Now what are you?" The female asked him, grinning slightly from his reaction to the name 'short stuff'.

"Oh. I'm a Silverwing." Shade muttered out, enfolding his wings around himself.

"Kind of small for a Silverwing."

The fur along the back of his neck bristled, "Enough about my size!" He snapped out of annoyance.

The other bat drew back slightly, "Oh, I must've struck a nerve." She let go of the top of the knothole, giving a flap of her wings to balance herself, landing on her feet in front of Shade, "Look, I"m sorry if I offended you about your...problem." She muttered the last bit, not wanting to hurt his feelings any further. Shade could only turn his head away, hmph'ing softly.

"I'm Marina, by the way."

His ears perked up, turning his irritated eyes to her, "Huh?"

"My name. It's Marina. What's yours?" The bat, Marina, asked, giving a smile at the Silverwing.

For some odd reason, Shade felt comforted by her smile. Slowly, though a bit shyly, he held her wing out to her, "Shade. Shade Silverwing." Marina's claw grabbed his own and gave it a soft shake. Having a closer look at him, Marina's friendly smile gave way to a concerned frown, looking directly into his eyes.

"Why are your eyes so red?" She asked innocently.

Shade quickly remembered how he ended up in the knothole the other night. The past couple hours of crying his eyes out. Would she make fun of him for crying? Should he tell her? He lifted a claw to rub his eyes again. This time wincing from the feeling. They were really irritated. The edges of his eyes were tinged a light red, but his eyes themselves must've looked bood-shot as well.

"Uhhh..." He looked over to the Brightwing, who only looked back at him with that same concerned frown, "It's...a little complicated. Can we fly and talk? I need to stretch my wings."

Marina nodded, standing aside and spreading her wings before leaping into the air. Shade followed close behind. The first couple minutes was spent in silence as both bats soared over the trees, Marina occasionally glancing at the small Silverwing. He looked preoccupied, glancing down at the trees, then looking out toward's the island's shore. The entire time he had a depressed look on his face, which had concerned her the most. Did something happen to him?

"Is the rest of your colony here?" Shade's voice had beat her to it.

_Well, at least he's talking_, She thought to herself, turning to the Silverwing with a smile.

"I'm on my own, actually." A surprised glance answered her, only making her chuckle, "Have been for at least two months."

"All by yourself? On the whole island?" Shade asked, picking up his pace so he was right beside Marina.

"Yep! It's actually alot easier for me, seeing as I can hunt on my own without worrying about other bats stealing from me." She said, swooping further down the tree line after spotting a juicy looking tiger moth.

As Shade followed, realizing how hungry he really was, he noticed a quick glint of light from Marina's left wing. He remembered a similar time he had seen a glimmer like that. Without another thought, he blurted out, "A band?"

"Huh? Band? If you mean a band of bats, I only meant just one." Marina answered, not fully understanding his question.

"No, I mean, you have a band?"

She turned sharply to Shade, who only looked at her as if he had done something wrong. Sighing, she ascended toward's a nearby branch. Shade raised an eyebrow at her reaction, following her as she landed, turned her head to the side. As if refusing to look at him. He hesitantly approached her, landing to her left, unsure what to do. Had he somehow offended her about mentioning her band?

"Marina...?"

"I...got it three months ago," She began to speak, quietly and calmly, "When I was out hunting in the northern forests. I flew into some kind of trap or a net. It was the Humans. And...I was scared for a second. Wondering what they were going to do to me." Marina idly ran her right claw over the metal band on her wrist. "But they were actually kind of gentle. Stroking my fur. Trying to calm me down. Then they clamped...this thing onto me. " She held up her wing that had the band on her wrist, "I thought it was the greatest thing to happen to me at first. I was excited to show my parents my band." Marina chuckled at her memory, though it slowly began to vanish as a certain point in her past began to emerge, "But when they saw the band...my mother...started to cry. The rest of my colony said that the bands were cursed. A sign of bad luck, they said." Her face shifted into a frown, "The elders...told me that I had to leave the colony, to keep themselves safe...from me. When they left, I tried to follow them, but from a distance. I didn't want to be left behind." Marina softly spoke, her eyes were growing slightly moist as she remembered that terrible night.

Shade mouth had hung open slightly at where her colony had banished her. Were they that truly scared about the bands? Did they really believe the stories about them being cursed? The Silverwing couldn't do much but to rest his wing on her shoulder, giving it a gentle and comforting rub. This made Marina glance at Shade, who could only look at her with sympathy. Breathing in deeply, she let out a low sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too difficult, Marina." He said in honesty, not wanting to see the Brightwing look so sad.

"No, no, it's okay. I should tell you." She sniffled slightly, before continuing her story, "But after trying to follow them, the elders sent a couple of larger males to chase me off. Just from them, I hid. By the time I thought they were gone...so was my colony. My parents..." Marina closed her eyes, biting her lip at trying to keep her emotions in control,"...were gone. I tried flying in the same direction they were flying before. But I couldn't find them. I'm not even sure where they are now." She sighed, wiping away a stray tear, though her face remained calm. Shade rubbed her shoulder gently, unsure what else to do to comfort her. Though there was one thing that he could tell her.

"I don't think the bands are cursed."

Marina's ears perked up, turning to look at Shade with a curious frown, "Huh?"

"I said I don't think the bands are cursed. Because, well, one of the elders in my colony has a band. She said that she got it when she was just a pup. So the stories about them being cur-"

"Your elder has a band?!" Her saddened state immediately exploded into a happy and excited tone. A pair of bright green eyes and a muzzle, pressed up against his own. The Silverwing yelped at the sudden change in mood. Shade wasn't expecting _this _kind of reaction, cheeks turning pink from the contact, "Who is she?! What's her name?!"

"F-Frieda! Her name's Frieda!" He said, trying to use his wings to gently move Marina away from him.

_Too close! Personal space!_, He thought, feeling uncomfortable as she persisted, unaware of her own intrusion.

"I know that, but, where? Where is she? Where's your colony?" She had calmed down a bit, but was still excited about the fact that another bat had a band just like her. Only that she was still alive, and that proved that the stories and curses weren't true.

"We were spending the night at a hollow tree." Shade relaxed, moving his wings off her shoulders, "Big one, plenty of spots to fly into, an...old oak tree, I think?"

"I know where that is. I've flown by it so many times while hunting. Can we go and meet them now?"

Shade stiffened. Having met Marina, and hearing her story, one part of him said that he should take her there to meet Frieda. She _did _seem rather excited to see her after he mentioned her. But the other part of him, his own mind, didn't want to go anywhere near his colony. Especially Chinook. Feeling a scowl form on his face, he turned to avoid Marina seeing it, though she was unaware.

"Do you think we can go tonight? You did say your colony was only staying for the night. I don't think going out during the day would be a good idea. There's only a few more hours until sunri-"

"_No_."

...

Marina blinked. The excitement was gone. Only a frown and a hurt expression came onto her face. "I'm sorry, what? Did you say...no?"

"Yes. I did. We can't see my colony." Shade muttered, not looking at Marina. The Brightwing began to look both hurt and confused, opening and closing her mouth. Though she couldn't form any words. She could only stutter.

"W-what?! Even after I told you about the story behind my band?! B-but...! Why?!"

"Because I can't take you, that's why!" Shade replied almost coldly, trying to hide the truth about why they couldn't go. Why _he_ couldn't go.

Marina wasn't giving up that easily. She didn't want to be alone again, "_Why_ can't you take me?! What's the big deal?! You told me yourself that the bands aren't really cursed! Your elder has one that she got when she was a kid!"

"Because! We can't go! I can't go back there!" He retorted, starting to get annoyed and frustrated.

"Because _why_?!" Marina yelled back, determined to get an answer, "Why, Shade?!"

"_BECAUSE I LOOKED AT THE SUN!_"

...

...

His voice echoed through the forest. He was breathing deeply from his outburst, glaring at Marina. She stood back a few steps.

"What?"

Shade shook his head, growling bitterly before sitting down on the branch, his legs dangling of the edge.

"I looked at the sun." He sighed bitterly, shutting his eyes, brow furrowing, "I broke our most...important...and absolute...law. I broke. The law." He rested his head in his claws, drawing in a deep breathe, "And I cost my colony our summer home."

Marina glanced uneasily at Shade, mostly due to his outburst. But doubt began to fill her thoughts. Looked at the sun? The short bat _had_ to be pulling her wing. Right? There's no way that a bat could look at the sun!

"The owls...", Marina stopped her thoughts, looking at the blonde haired Silverwing, "...wanted justice served. They wanted the bat who broke the law. Me. But Frieda refused to hand me over, even when they threatened her. She didn't want Brutus to have me." Shade softly spoke, not looking up from his claws. Marina's eyes widened. Every bat knew the name of the general of owls. She had to give the old elder credit for being brave, "Then they flew off, warning us that it was our choice. But they came back...with fire. They burned down Tree Haven. They..._burned_ down our home!" Shade slammed his fist into the bark of the tree, a wet drip landed next to it, "And it was my fault. It's all my fault." His breath quivered, a single hot tear leaked from his eye.

The Brightwing couldn't believe what she heard. This bat. This one single bat, right in front of her, had not only cost his colony a home, but had broken an ancient law. And he was severely regretting it.

She edged herself closer to the small Silverwing, who continued to mutter negative things about himself.

"Chinook was right. He was always right. I'm weak. The smallest. A trouble maker. Just like my father. And...," He sniffled, another tear beginning to drip down his face, "...nothing but a coward."

Wings wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. Taken by surprise, Shade turned his tear stained face to find Marina, teary eyed as well.

"No more, Shade." She whispered, trying to keep her voice calm, "Stop. Your not weak. Your not a coward. You didn't know things would happen like this."

He could only look at her, closing his eyes, then opening them again. His vision was slightly blurred, "But...Marina...I-"

"You should be thankful of your elder. She stood up for you because your young." Marina comfortingly gave Shade a squeeze, "You still have a life ahead of you. You shouldn't spend it locked up or...even be killed...for what you did. That shows that Frieda cares about you." Unknowingly, she nuzzled her head into the back of his shoulder, eyes closed to keep her own tears from falling.

Shade remained stiff. But eventually, her words began to reach him. He began to understand what she was trying to tell him. Slowly, but surely, his body began to relax. Sighing deeply, he held one of Marina's claws, who in turn held him a little tighter.

He felt safe.

He felt a lot better than before.

He no longer felt guilty.

Minutes seem to pass by, the moon shining brightly as the last of the storm clouds passed. By then, Shade had felt relaxed and content. Though he still felt the apprehension at seeing his mother and his colony again. And Chinook. Would things change if he went back? Or would they be the same? The colony blaming him for Tree Haven, and Chinook continuing to be a bully?

"Feeling better?" A voice cut off his thoughts. He turned to look into a pair of eyes, looking down at him sympathetically. Realizing that he was still in her embrace, pink rushed into his cheeks again, getting a raised eyebrow from Marina.

"Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat, "I'm good, Marina." He gestured his claw to her wings. It took her a good five seconds to see what he was pointing at, before letting him go.

"Oh! Right! Right. Sorry." She muttered sheepishly, a pink hue adorning her cheeks as well.

Both bats still sat next to each other, but an awkward silence fell between the two of them. Marina idly glanced off to her right, while Shade did the same in the other direction, a blush still on their faces. Shade looked over to Marina, before clearing his throat quietly, getting her attention. Both shyly looked at each other before Shade spoke up first, "I feel fine. Honestly. But...I'm still having second thoughts about my colony. Especially one bat in particular."

"Who is it?" Marina asked out of innocent curiosity, not wanting to pry into anything personal.

"It's a little complicated." He replied, looking down at the forest floor, "All I'll say is that we don't really have a good history between the two of us. Ever since we were small pups."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded, looking into the sky, the stars shining brightly on the dark canvas.

"Hey, listen," Shade's voice snapped her out of it, "I'm going to go think this over for a bit. Need to get my thoughts together." He got to his feet, opening his wings to stretch them, "Where can I find you? Do you hang out anywhere in particular?"

Marina watched as he prepared himself to take flight, pointing a wing ahead of her. A tall wooden post could be seen in the distance, "I usually roost over there. Look for that post, and a big building next to it. It shouldn't be too hard for you." She said with a grin, though she meant it for harmless fun. Shade only smiled back, genuinely.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Marina." She waved at him with a smile before he took flight, heading towards the shoreline for some time to himself. Maybe a good view of the ocean would help clear his head.


	3. Forgiveness

Ch. 3

They had been searching for the past couple hours. Ariel, Chinook, Todd and Breeze, and even a few other females had volunteered to join the search party for Shade. Earlier on Chinook had been given quite an earful from his mother. Her saying that she was greatly disappointed in him and angry that he would become such a bully. But Isis was even more outraged when she was told about how he also openly insulted Shade's father, and Ariel's husband. Sure, at first she didn't want to have anything to do with Shade after the incident, but was unaware of her son's behavior until Ariel told her. Right then that she ordered him to go and look for Shade or he would remain 'grounded' for the rest of his life.

"I don't care how long I'm grounded for." He had said to her, actually surprising his mother, "All those things...that I said and did to Shade. They were unforgiveable. I can see why he would go off on me like that." He had told them calmly. But on the inside, he was hoping that Shade hadn't run away. Hoping fearfully that he wouldn't actually go and take himself to the owls, "If I was in his position...I'd do the same."

As he and the others flew over the trees, he had been keeping an eye out for the small Silverwing. He couldn't be that hard to miss, right? His blonde hair would be a good clue to watch out for. Ever since Shade finally stood up to Chinook, the heavy feeling of guilt in his stomach had never gone away. At one point, he thought that he would be sick. Different scenario's were running through his head as Ariel was instructing the other's of which part of the island they should start looking. Would Shade really hand himself over to the owl's? Or was he consumed with so much guilt, and by Chinook's harsh and cold words, that he'd fly off somewhere on his own...never to be seen again? But when his thoughts began to crawl into the possibility of death, he furiously shook his clear.

"Chinook?" A voice startled him. He turned to look at Ariel, who had a concerned frown on her face, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just...scared for Shade. It's because of me he ran off." He answered quietly, setting his eyes back to his surroundings. He needed to stay alert.

"I'm sure he's fine, Chinook." Ariel replied gently, though her face told him otherwise,

"Don't lie to yourself, Ariel. Please. Shade could have gone somewhere else than some random spot on the island. He...could've left, for all I know."

He really hoped that wasn't true. Shaking his head, he gave a shaky sigh, banking to his left, "I'm going to search this way." With a few flaps of his wings, Chinook parted from the group, Ariel watching with sympathy. She didn't blame him for feeling like this. She turned around and saw Todd and Breeze watching him leave.

"You two go with Chinook. Help him cover more of the area."

"Yes, Ariel." Breeze quietly acknowledged, Todd giving a silent nod, both changing their direction to follow him. Ariel could only sigh as she watched the two newborns follow their former friend. Hopefully that they would have better luck at finding her son. She didn't want to lose him. He was the only thing she had left after Cassiel disappeared.

_Please be alright Shade. Please...be on the island..._

* * *

_Please be here...Please be here...Please be here...Please!_, Chinook repeated in his mind, head turning in different directions, keeping an eye out for the smaller Silverwing.

The only thing he could see were trees. Trees. And more trees. He didn't see any sign of Shade anywhere. He made a slow descent until he was nearly brushing the tops of the tree's. Maybe getting closer would help him see things better. His eyes scanned both the trees and the ground, occasionally glancing upward, in case Shade was up higher than he thought. From the corner of his left eye...a flash of yellow went behind a tree.

_Shade?!_, Chinook sharply stopped, hovering in place as he set his eyes in the direction he saw the yellow color. It returned again. This time remaining in view for a few seconds before a tree blocked Chinook's sight. Gasping in anxiety, he quickly flew as high as he could, hoping to get a view of the forest around the island. He saw it again. Nothing obstructing his view this time. The patch of yellow was calmly skimming through the trees. Chinook squinted to get a clearer look. He saw the yellow color, but he told himself it had to be more blonde, then he slowly began to recognize the shape of wings and a body. He grinned ear to ear. It was Shade! He found him!

But...

Where was he going?

Chinook kept his wings moving to stay in a hovering state, his eyes tracking ahead of Shade, to where he might be heading. There was still a thicket of trees for him to fly through. The forest was dense for at least a kilometer, but they eventually started to thin out near the shoreline. Before Chinook decided to do anything, he watched as Shade continued to fly through the forest, wanting to see if he changed direction. Maybe he was just taking a flight around the island. No harm with that. But the more Shade continued to travel in a straight line, the more the dread began to build in Chinook. The lesser the trees began to get, the dread turned into frightened panic.

Shade was heading for the shoreline.

...

_No._

Chinook's face slowly began to morph into agonized fear.

_No...No..._

His vision began to become blurry. He could feel a warm wetness starting to trail from his eyes.

_No no no. No!_

He was actually going to leave the island! He was leaving them!

"_No! NO! PLEASE, NO_!" Chinook yelled out, beginning a frantic descent to the trees, pumping his wings as hard as he could.

He was responsible for this. His endless time of teasing and tormenting Shade was catching up to him. The harsh words he spoke about both the Silverwing and his father. In mere moments, he was going to see Shade leave and pay the price for it. The cool wind stinged at his eyes, panting as hsi vision kept getting blurred by tears, frantically blinking them away. Panting from the effort of flying as fast as he could, Chinook took in deep, wheezing breathes, unable to control the torrent of emotions he was feeling. Shade was getting much closer to the shore, getting closer and closer to massive expanse of water laying before him. If he didn't get to him in time, he would be too late. Shade would be gone. Possibly forever.

He took in a large gulp of air, and used for one purpose. He screamed.

"_SHAAAAAAAAAAADE_!"

He had to call out to him. He needed to get his attention. Hoping that Shade would at least listen to him if he was planning on leaving. If he left...he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

* * *

_Huh? What was that?_

Shade hovered in place, his wings pumping up and down to keep himself up. Something had reached his ears. A voice. Yelling his name. Who was calling him?

"_SHAAAAAAAAADE_!"

His ears twiched at the sound.

"_DON'T GOOOO_! _PLEEAAAAASE_!"

Shade recognized the voice. He looked around in the forest he had exited from, the source was coming from somewhere within. It couldn't be. He had to be hearing things.

"CHINOOK?" He called out, this time, the sound of wingbeats was starting to form. He focused his eyes to a moving speck coming towards him. It was coming fast. He flew over to a thick branch on an old pine tree, landing on the top of it to give his wings a rest. The wingbeats were getting closer. So was the figure. Shade could make out the dark-blue fur, the thick crest of fur around it's neck, and the familiar spiked light-blue mohawk. What made him do a double take about the appearance, wasn't because it was Chinook, but because his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Chinook?!" The Silverwing called out in disbelief, "What's wrong?!"

The bigger bat's eyes seem to lighten up, though he didn't smile.

"SHADE! SHADE!" Chinook called out frantically, panting heavily, chocking back hiccups. Landing roughly on the branch, without even slowing down from the descent, he lunged towards the smaller newborn.

Shade could only utter a strained, "Oogh!" Chinook's large powerful wings were wrapped around him.

He found himself being pressed into the larger male's thick crest of fur around his neck. But what he felt next shocked him.

Chinook was quivering. His body gave short spasms of movement as he sounded out of breath. But...the way he was breathing. He was giving off short hiccups, and what sounded like choked sobs.

He was crying.

"Ch-Chinook?"

"I'm sorry, Shade. I'm so...so sorry." The large bat whispered in a quivering voice, shutting his eyes tightly as the tears didn't stop.

"Chinook...it's okay. I'm-" Shade spoke up, but only for the sobbing Chinook to cut him off.

"No. I-It's not." He sniffled, hugging Shade closer, like he was afraid he would disappear if he let go, "I never...should of...said those things to you. I-I didn't mean to hurt you so much."

Shade wasn't sure what to think, but he was slowly being overcome with the same emotion. Tears were beginning to sting at his own eyes, "I'm the one who wanted to see the sun, Chinook. Tree Haven was my fault."

Chinook could only let some silent sobs out at his friend's words, "No...it's not, Shade! I'm the one who should be to blame!" He softly cried, "This never would of happened...if I never said those horrible things to you." Chinook softly nuzzled his chin onto Shade's shoulder, "Please forgive me, Shade...please...I'm so sorry." He weeped. It was only making it tougher for Shade to try and keep it together.

Chinook said he was sorry. It sounded honest. It wasn't some trick.

The bully who had teased, tormented and insulted him for months...had apologized to him in tears. Shade wasn't sure what to think. Why was he crying over the runt of the colony?

"D-Don't...don't leave, Shade."

Wait. Why would Chinook think that? He was only coming to the shore to think. That was all.

"Please," The larger bat sniffed, not letting go of him, "Don't leave us. I can never live with myself if you're gone."

_He...thought I was leaving?_, Shade thought to himself. He wasn't sure what else to do. He wiggled his other wing free from under Chinook's wing, then proceeded to wrap his own wings around his neck, hugging him back comfortingly. Chinook's body gave a small twitch, as if reacting to his touch. Shade nuzzled his face into the crest of fur on his neck.

"I won't...Chinook. I'm not leaving." He shuddered, tears springing from his eyes.

Chinook gently, but firmly took hold of Shade's shoulder's, stepping lightly so that he could look the smaller Silverwing in the eyes. He took a deep quivering breath, swallowing hard to try and clear his voice, but his face still held a pained but relieved look, despite the tears.

"Shade...promise me," He uttered, "Promise me...that you won't leave us." He hung his head down, a look of utter shame on his face, "I know that...I may not deserve to be forgiven. Especially after all those things I said about you and your father. But please just promise me this."

Chinook looked back up at Shade, his eyes filled with utter regret, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. His only answer was silence, and a teary eyed stare from Shade. With only a few small steps, the smaller Silverwing wrapped his wings around Chinook's neck in a gentle, and comforting hug.

"I... I promise." He whispered softly, new tears beginning to run anew.

* * *

Breeze wiped away the relieved and happy tears from her eyes, having heard every word the two bats exchanged with other. Todd looked on with a calm but proud face, turning to the female with a comforting smile. Breeze smiled back, brushing away the last of her tears. After watching them for a few more minutes, the two bats took flight, quietly flapping their wings to head back to the colony.

* * *

Chinook, having spent most of his emotions, could only sniffle and choke back small hiccups. The only thing he could do was to return Shade's hug, his large wings wrapping him in his own comforting embrace. In his mind, he didn't know how Shade could be so forgiving. He honestly thought that Shade would yell at him, or at least tell him no, that he didn't want an apology from a bully like him. He deserved it after all, if that's how things had gone.

But no, Shade had accepted his apology, though he also tried to apologize back to him. It wasn't needed. Everything that had happened hours before, had been his fault. Shade wasn't to blame.

"I'm sorry, Chinook." Shade's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "I...didn't mean to make you worry so much." He whimpered, his chest quivering from his own emotions, "I never should've taken off. I could tell you wanted to fix things. I didn't give you that chance before because...I was angry." More tears began to fall from both Shade, and Chinook, who was slowly understanding what was being said, "You...you see your dad...whenever we get to Stonehold. I-I...I never...get to see mine. I...honestly...feel jealous of you for having such a...great dad. I...just wish that I...I...I-!"

It was too much. Shade began to cry. It was the truth that caused him the most pain.

He might not ever get to see his own father again.

For Chinook, something began to stir inside him. Through his own tears and feelings, an old instinct he had, though one that had been left dormant for so long, was beginning to resurface. Shade needed someone to comfort him.

"Shhhhh," Chinook soothingly uttered, remaining calm despite the emotional pain he was feeling for Shade, "Just let it out, Shade. Let it out. I'm...I'm here. I'm here to help you." He whispered softly as he gently rocked himself side to side. Tears ran down his cheeks as he did his best to comfort the Silverwing, who could only cry harder from the tender words being spoken to him.

Burying his face into Chinook's crest, Shade sobbed as he hugged tighter, the Tree Haven incident fully catching up with him as he let out his emotions. Not ones of anger or hatred. Nor envy or jealousy.

But of regret and sadness over the events that had transpired.

"I'm sorry, Chinook! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Shade. Shhhh, it's alright. It's not your fault."

"I never meant to get our home burned down! It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault," Chinook whispered in a soft, comforting tone, "It's not your fault, Shade." The gentle rocking didn't stop.

"It is, Chinook! We...we would still have..a summer home if I didn't do such a...stupid...thing! I never...I should've...I...I..." No more words could be formed, only letting out a long and emotional cry. Though he still hugged with a tight grip, his sobs slowly ebbed away into small hiccups and quiet sniffling.

"Shhhhh. It isn't your fault. I'm also to blame here, okay?" Chinook choked out, "If it makes you feel any better, I can share the load. Let me take weight off of you. It may not seem like it, Shade, but seeing you in this much pain...it...it hurts me, too. So please...don't beat yourself up over this. Let me take the weight off of you. We can both get through this." He gave a comforting squeeze to Shade, sniffing back his own tears.

The smaller Silverwing remained silent in his wings, only giving quick and soft hiccups. As the two remained silent in each other's wings, they both began to reflect on past events, and memories that went even further back when they were just small pups.

Back to when they weren't bitter rivals before.

But when they were friends.

Shade had to admit it, but he enjoyed the larger bat's company. Especially if it was protecting him from other bully's in the colony. It was hard to remember, recent memories had clouded his much earlier ones, but one single detail he did remember clearly. It was as clear as the daylight he had seen for only a brief moment.

It was the promise that the two had made. After being called weak, small and from one bold newborn who dared uttered the word: Runt.

That one single harsh word had sent him flying off crying. After more than an hour, Chinook had found him, and had let him know that he had told the newborn's parents of what he said. He learned that the newborn had been grounded for a week. But it barely made him feel any better. It was then that Chinook had comforted him, then told him something that slowly brightened his spirits.

And strengthening the bond of friendship that they had. Evolving it into something more unique.

* * *

_**I promise, Shade. No matter what happens, I'll protect you! If some other kid tries to hurt your feelings again, I'll kick their butts and show them that they can't mess with you!**_

_***Sniff* R-Really? You'd...do that for me, Chinook? Wouldn't you get in trouble for it?**_

_**Well...I probably would but, yeah! After all, it's what a big brother is supposed to do, right? He's supposed to protect those who are important to him!**_

_**Big...brother? *Sniff* You...really think of me...as a little brother? But we're not even related.**_

_**...**_

_**Well...that's if...you think of me as a big brother. I know we're friends, but...How would you like to be my little brother? We'd still be friends. We'd just be...unofficial brothers!**_

_****__**What do you say, Shade? Brother's?**_

* * *

Shade remembered that Chinook had extended his wing and claw out for a shake. A hopeful and bright smile on his face.

He remembered his own claw, still a little small compared to Chinook's, had grasped his. He remembering smiling as he spoke the next words to fulfill the bond between them.

_**Brother's.**_

That was a long time ago. And in that amount of time, they eventually grew apart, once his 'brother' had started hanging out with other newborns instead of him. They grew further apart, until they became bitter rivals at the smallest things. How fast or far the other could fly before tiring out. Who could catch and eat the most tiger moths. Chinook stealing his food if he was too slow to catch it. Until Chinook had become a bully as well, and calling him a runt on every occassion. Never once, calling him by his name. It had all built up to there, and it left the two with wound that had festered and grew in their hearts. Presumably to never be mended.

Until now.

With the emotional wall that hid their past feelings finally gone, and apologizing for each other's actions, that wound was slowly beginning to heal. Shade eyes drifted up to Chinook's face, seeing just how pained and repentant he was from the confrontation and the accident. Lifting up his head slightly, Shade softly and affectionately nuzzled his cheek against Chinook's, causing the other bat's tear-stained eyes to open in quiet surprise, looking at the small Silverwing with a soft and curious glance. But what he said next made his heart swell and new tears to start running down his face.

"I...I missed you...big brother." He uttered softly, sniffling as he rested his head back onto Chinook's shoulder, "I missed you so much."

Big brother.

The two words he never thought he'd hear again. One's that had been left forgotten by bad recent memories and feuding rivalry's. He stepped back and leaned against the bark of the tree, before letting himself slide until his was sitting.

Chinook leaned down and returned the gesture, nuzzling his nose against Shade's forehead, the instincts of a loving older brother overwhelming him.

"I...missed you, too." He whispered back, smiling through his happy tears as he prepared to use the words he hadn't used either.

"My little bro'."

The two bats stayed in each other's wings, warmed and comforted by the physical contact, as the night seemed to pass by in minutes. The moon once sat on one end of the horizon, above the tree line, but as time passed by, it now sat just a few inches above the horizon of the water, it's surface reflecting it's image and light. It was almost a beautiful sight, if it weren't for the nagging feeling to return to the colony before sunrise.

Chinook had sat quietly, watching the view of the shoreline as the waves quietly washed up against it. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he breathed out a calm sigh, turning his head in the direction their colony was roosted.

"Alright, bro', I think we should head back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

Only silence seem to answer him.

He looked down into his wings curiously, "Shade?", Softly shaking the small bat's shoulder wondering why his little brother was so quiet. But once he fully saw the reason, his face melted into a soft smile.

At some point when they sat down, Shade had soundlessly fallen asleep in his wings, his soft breaths brushing against the fur of Chinook's crest. Despite how red and sore his eyes looked, he seemed to be finally at peace with himself, tiny snores escaping him as he slept.

Chinook got up as carefully as he could without jostling the smaller bat, before gently lifting him up and placing him on his back. Shade only gave a small tired mutter when he was moved, latching onto his back firmly.

"C'mon, little bro'" Chinook said to his sleeping passenger, "Let's go home."

With one graceful leap, though with slight difficulty to the added weight, he took flight. It would be likely that the rest of the search party would be waiting for them. But that didn't stop him from thinking about how things were going to change with his former friends. But for now, all he could think about was getting his little brother, and best friend, back to the safety of the colony.


	4. Author's Notice

Hey, watchers! Sorry for the long delay in the story, a couple months back I had to finish up and focus on high school assignment's. But I finally graduated, so it means I finally have the free time to continue the story! Half-way finished with the fourth and final chapter of the story, so check out the story in a few days, as the chapter will be published once I finish and proof-read it.

Another notice, I've revised the previous chapters. Since my writer's block awhile ago, I spent the time fixing up and rewriting them.

Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
